Sea and Stars : Weddings and Honeymoons
by hellsbells101
Summary: So the wedding of the year is finally upon us. Too bad no one told that the bad guys or tsunami that Steve and John just wanted to get married.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own either SGA or Hawaii 5-0. I only own my twisted imagination.

**Authors note**: Warning slash! Adult sex scenes. you can read the non edited version at my livejournal account .#cutid1

Chapter One: Weddings

Their wedding ceremony was a veritable who's who of the rich and powerful and all of them had descended on his estate. To John's surprise and pleasure, John's godfather had even managed to finagle the time to come.

So here he was, standing in a room putting the finishing touches to his dress uniform. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure his uniform was perfect. The only thing left to do was pin his Medal of Honour onto his jacket. Just as he raised his hand, he heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

John did not even blink as the two secret service agents walked in, obviously checking the room for his godfather. John smiled as his godfather walk into the room. President Henry Hayes loved his godson dearly. The President appreciated that his godson still treated him like a man.

The President picked up Johns Medal of Honour and pinned it to his chest, he did add. "You know I could do without any more potential heart attacks."

John snickered, "Its not me you have to worry about."

Henry laughed, "Yes I've heard all about Steve's exploits since I've reached the Island. Although, the Secret Service adores Steve."

John was well aware that last week Steve had broken a plot to hurt his Uncle Henry. Hayes grinned, "You ready kiddo?"

John took a deep breath, "More than anything."

John hadn't truly comprehended the depth of his feelings for Steve. He loved the man more than anything. He knew he would die for him but more importantly, he would live for him. What struck John most was his complete lack of nerves. When he had been preparing to take his vows with Nancy he was a sack of nerves.

The President smirked, "Well I'll be watching from the first row."

John smiled, "Thank you Uncle Henry."

The ceremony was being held on the beach behind their house. It was simply too gorgeous a site not to use. On top of that, it had the advantage of being easily secured, which was a must, when you considered the high profile guests.

Their ceremony was not going to be a traditional ceremony. After all, neither of them was the bride. They both were wearing their dress uniforms and looking ridiculously handsome according to the best men. Danny shook his head; they were a perfect poster for recruitment. Better yet, they were a good poster couple for a more enlightened military. Even the biggest idiot in the world, could clearly see that these men were heroes. Whether, they considered themselves so or not.

The priest was a Chaplin from the base. He smiled happily, as the ceremony got underway, "We are gathered her today to see these two men exchange vows…"

The ceremony passed in a blur. Although, both John and Steve relished sealing the deal with a kiss. The whoop from the crowd reminded people that several Marines and SEAL's were in the crowd.

* * *

><p>The reception was long and expensive. It was so expensive, that even Stanley's eyes watered at the amount of money that was being spent on the ceremony. Danny could admit that he hadn't hidden his glee when he informed Step-Stan that John did not seem concerned about the money. He even used the words 'drop in the ocean', which almost made Step-Stan cry. Life was good.<p>

For the most part, the newlywed couple were unaware. They played the game and spoke with all the important VIP's. Periodically, the one would find the other with his eyes. Steve teased John with sultry looks when he was talking with O'Neill and the Defence Secretary. All in the room could see that the couple were merely counting down to the time they could escape.

The Honeymoon night was memorable. Ironically, they spent it at the Sheppard suite because most of guests were staying at their house. John would have felt bad about dumping the care of all the guests onto Carrie and Mary but he had bribed them with gifts. It turns out that Diamonds really are a girl's best friend.

John hadn't even managed to open the door to the suite before Steve started toying with him. Steve nipped and teased at his ears, knowing it was a hot zone for John and he was rock hard immediately. As soon as they had shut the door, John was pressed up against the wall and he felt Steve's arousal digging into his thigh. Steve was like a whirlwind, his hands touching everywhere. The hands were teasing never staying long enough to bring relief, just tease him and arouse him further.

John though was not passive; he managed to untuck Steve's shirt. Steve pulled back to suck in air and John's hand immediately slithered up Steve's shirt. The couple shed there clothes in frenzied steps as they haphazardly made there way to the bed.

John collapsed on the bed and managed to sprawl sexily over the bed. He had discovered the art of sprawling in early puberty and had never looked back. Steve took a minute to stare; he was unsure where to begin. He did know one thing though; he promised his husband, "I'm gonna make you scream my name."

John shivered at the thought; he upped the ante, spreading his legs, "I'm right here."

Steve leaned over and pressed John into the mattress, John sighed at the skin on skin contact but it was not enough. Steve knew exactly how to tease him. Steve kissed him, hot and dirty. John moaned as his he opened his mouth and Steve slipped his tongue inside.

Steve kept his promise and John definitely screamed Steve's name.

Then again, after a short rest it was John's turn. He made sure to repay his husband for all the pleasure he had received earlier. Finally, afterwards, they collapsed exhausted, coiled around each other in post coital bliss. Steve pressed a gentle kiss to John's forehead, "Love you flyboy."

John's head was actually buried in the crook of his neck and he barely heard John say, "Love you too sailor," before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning they groaned as their pagers went off simultaneously. They disregarded their nudity in favour of reaching their cells, needing to know about the inevitable emergency. "Sheppard."<p>

"McGarrett."

McGarrett listened with a sinking feeling as the governor told him the tsunami alarms had been triggered. He started to shuck on his clothes, he learned as the Governor informed him that he was to oversee the evacuation plans.

John was listening as Lorne told him exactly what was going down. He put his hand over the phone to let Steve know, "The tsunami buoys registered a wave several hundred miles off shore. Its expected to hit landfall in two hours."

Steve carried on listening, "Yes Governor I understand I'll be there in ten minutes."

Sheppard snickered at something said by his second, "Ask Caldwell if he minds us clogging up his empty bay with planes."

It was the perfect solution for the SG planes but he still needed to find somewhere for the non-SG planes that were still stationed at Hickham.

John was shucking on his BDU's as he pressed a number on his speed dial. "Yeah this General Sheppard I need to speak to Admiral Walker."

McGarrett wondered what John was planning. "Come on Andy. I have twenty-five planes that could do with a new berth. Out of the way of a Tsunami would be good."

McGarrett listened as John snickered, "Come on I'm married to a navy man, we're practically family."

Whatever was the reply, Steve saw John visibly relax, "You're a good man Andy, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Steve leaned forward and kissed John fiercely, "Stay safe."

John did not say anything he just grabbed Steve for a second kiss, "I'm not the one who will need a snorkel."

Steve gave him a cocky grin, "Good job that I'm a SEAL."

* * *

><p>It had been an odd 48 hours for Steve. First, he had gotten married, which was the best thing that he had done in a while. Then he had been tasked with co-ordinating the Hawaiian response to a tsunami warning. It was a difficult task. It was made more difficult when he realised that there was NO tsunami.<p>

He was enraged when he found out it was a plot to steal money from the asset forfeit locker at HPD. The most damning thing was that they had almost succeeded. When he had questioned the culprit, the masterminds only response was 'it was what I was owed'.

That had made Steve's blood boil in a way few things could. The man had taken an oath, not the other way round. He was just glad that his team had been able to foil the plan.

He had let John know immediately that it was a false alarm. He did not envy his husbands job. John, who had just organised what was in essence a bug-out of his base, now had to oversee everything being put back.

He actually beat John back home. He took one look at John and moved to help him out of his clothes. John looked at him sleepily, "We do have the next 48 hours off."

Steve snorted, "It was all we could swing as a honeymoon."

John nodded, just barely awake, "Okay we'll get around that tomorrow. Right now I need sleep."

**Sneak peek**: Well we all know that a perfect honeymoon stroll is tracking assassins through a jungle. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Honeymoon stroll**

Steve and John had only forty-eight hours downtime that they could use as a mini-honeymoon. The first day, once they had awoken they had spent in bed. However, on the second day, Steve had received an apologetic call from the Governor. She explained the dire situation about the high value witness. Julie had been put into protection, as she was the star witness in an important case. Steve sighed in frustration when he heard, which safe house they had used. Kahoka was remote but in an emergency, it was also difficult to reach.

God bless John, he had heard and offered to fly him there. Steve had already pinpointed the area on a map and knew it would be difficult. He was licensed but for him, the safest landing zone was three clicks away. Sometimes, it was a great advantage to have an incredibly skilled chopper pilot for a husband. Steve phoned Danno to let him know he would meet the team at the location.

* * *

><p>Steve was glad that they had taken Johns plane because it housed all their military gear. The police officers watched in shock as the Chopper set down on the ground as smooth as they had ever seen. The Chopper barely made a bump on the ground as John set it down. John stayed with the Chopper; this was Steve's jurisdiction. John was there to lend a hand if needed. It turned out; he was probably going to track assassins through the Jungle. It would not be the first time he had done it. If anything, John was spoilt with toys these days, which would make the task a lot easier.<p>

He surveyed the outside critically and internally winced seeing the tracks, "Hey Chin, check the boot."

Chin popped the lid and immediately phoned Steve. Steve came out of the house with Kono and John could see the quiet fury. Chin pointed to the opened boot lid. John watched the flash of anger, cross his husbands face and knew that the men were in trouble.

"You kill a federal Marshall and two officers the only question: Is how you gonna get put down."

Kono was sad, "So she's out there alone…"

"… being hunted by professional assassins." Chin finished his cousins thought.

John surprised them, "So let's find them and get her back to testify."

The officers froze they had no training. John and Steve shared a look, the others would not be able to do it but they could. Hell, it would not be the first time for either one of them.

Chin realised what Steve was about to do, "You goin' huntin'?"

Steve nodded, "It wouldn't be the first time. We'll track the assassins and find the girl."

Danny looked at them incredulously, "You're going to track four highly trained killers?"

Steve shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, "We know what we are doing."

Danny stared at him in disbelief, yet, it was somehow fitting for this couple. The traditional romantic walk would involve breathtaking scenery and sandy beaches. Well that was normal couples; maybe living in Hawaii spoilt it for the pair. Nah, who was he kidding; they were both bat-shit insane and were currently planning to track four highly trained killers. They were so calm; you would think they were going for a walk in a park. Danny really hoped that insanity was not contagious.

Well, a few minutes later after a panicked call from his ex-wife he was no longer worried about insanity. He had a nice well of rage to fend off any insanity. He was ridiculously grateful when Steve told him to take off and look after his own family.

* * *

><p>Kono watched as the couple stripped and quickly suited up in Jungle gear. The Cops watched in amazement as the men transformed into the elite soldiers they were; completely focussed on their task. The cops did not doubt that, as soon as, they entered the Jungle canopy the pair would disappear like ghosts.<p>

All hoped that the woman was still alive. If she was, then the two soldiers were her best hope. Steve gave one final brief before he handed things over to Kono with the promise to stay in touch. Chin, however, would follow the two soldiers into the jungle. The plan was simple; if the witness were alive then Chin would get her to the courthouse while Steve and John continued to hunt.

John and Steve were moving quickly over the terrain. John smiled as Steve explained to Chin the skill of tracking. He bit back a snicker at Chin's disbelieving tone, "the rock told you that?"

John saw the leaf and signalled to Steve. They both pulled their weapons out as they approached the hidden enclave. The witness was there, shivering ad bleeding but still strong. John and Steve had admired her guts; she was in the covered cave, clutching the shard of glass. She was ready to use it if faced with danger.

John's newfound fame actually worked in his favour, "General Sheppard?"

John had a friendly smile, "that is me. You're lucky I'm on my honeymoon."

It said a lot about John that he was more the capable of talking the terrorised women down.

The woman deserved the truth, "Your going to follow Detective Kelly. He's going to get you to the courthouse."

Julie frowned, "What will you be doing?"

Steve, once again concentrating on the task, "we're gonna hunt the killers."

Chin could sympathise with the shocked look. He chuckled, "Relax some people are born without a fear gene. In that respect they really are perfect together."

The assassin's did not realise that they were being hunted in turn. Steve and John passed the tree and stopped, it would be a perfect trap for one of the assassins.

The trap had worked perfectly; the log impacted the killer's chest dead centre. John figured that he would have some internal damage from withstanding such an impact.

Steve was whittling a bamboo stick. The killer shrank back in what John could have sworn was fear. Steve would have rolled his eyes; his Sat phone broke the tense silence. He listened in disbelief as his friend ranted about stupid Step-Stan.

John was clearly mellower and just held his hand out for the phone. He doubted he could stop Danny if he was truly mad. The most he could do was delay him. The only reason he was doing it because he did not want to distract Steve from his scary SEAL routine.

John sighed, "Okay I recognise that tone Danno."

"Tone, I'm calm."

"No you're not. Don't do anything stupid." John used a commanding tone in the vague hope that he could calm him down.

Danno could barely see through his anger, the corrupt commissioner had threatened his little girl. John did the only thing he could, "Danno if you wait. I will help you crush him. You don't screw with family."

He listened as Danno let out an audible sigh, "Okay thank you." The red mist had lifted a little, he still intended to visit the asshole, he snorted, "Go back to your honeymoon stroll."

The couple did continue their stroll with the new information they could find out who the three assassins were. More importantly, Steve set Kono off on the task of finding out the identity of the Cleaner.

The couple managed to track the assassins to the garage/shed where Chin and Julie were taking refuge. Steve was grateful that John was a nifty sniper in a pinch. The guy who was about to enter the shed fell forward.

The other assassin hiding behind the truck had to change his plans. He scanned the surroundings trying to ascertain where this new threat was. He never did figure it out before he ended up dead.

Julie looked in shock but Chin had a fierce grin. He saw the two men walking carefully down the hill, John still had his P-90 in his hand.

John looked at the red truck, which was fairly intact. "Well we needed a ride."

Julie smiled shyly as he opened the door. Chin got into drive and Steve and John decided to ride in the back where they could scan the perimeter.

Steve's orders had been followed to the letter but they still did not know the identity of the Cleaner. Kono came through with an answer - it was Brenner's co-council.

* * *

><p>By the time, they had reached the scene Kono had sent the cleaner packing. Well, by that the Cleaner was dazed on the floor, Kono standing over her; holding two wooden sticks in attack positions.<p>

Julie and her Council were nervous in the corner but happy to be safe. Steve and Chin were looking at their rook with awe and John was laughing.

He smiled broadly, "Glad to see you made use of my gift."

Kono smirked, "You can't refuse gifts off General's"

John snickered, "Yeah, let's get Julie on the stand. I'm back on top tomorrow and I really want to enjoy the last night of my honeymoon."

Kono innocently asked, "You didn't enjoy your romantic walk?"

John returned her smirk, "Oh I enjoyed it but my SEAL made me hot under the collar and it's about time that he did something about it."

Steve twitched a little but he was not one to deny his husbands wish.

**Authors note**: Okay I'm so sad but this series is now finished. I will write one more one-shot showing John and Danny dealing with the Commissioner. Oh well, it means I can work on my other WIP's.


End file.
